seekerssharefandomcom-20200214-history
The Search Begins : Chapters
'Please note:' All of these chapters are based on Tikaani's point of view. Toklo and Illa are just mentioned or part of the chapter alot. Chapter 1: Tikaani As Tikaani crouched behind the small brown plump lemming, she kept on telling herself that she would catch it, this time won’t be a miss, ''she thought. Another thought broke into her mind, ''I wish Toklo stayed with me, we would have been great friends but – ''she got distracted with her thoughts and didn’t realise the lemming disappeared “Fur Scraps!! I am being so seal-brained! “Tikaani stomped he big padded foot in the pure white crunchy snow. “ Thoughts got you distracted again?” Illa came up yo Tikaani. “Yeah” Tikaani replied to Illa “Ever since Toklo left, I can’t keep concentrated.” Illa gave a friendly nudge on her flank. “I know how you feel Tikaani; I will help you, that’s what friends do right?” “Of course, you’re a great friend Illa” Tikaani’s sad spirits were lifted when Illa replied; “I know I am!” Illa chuckled and so did Tikaani. “We should be heading back t our den, moon high is on its way”. “Ok, let’s go Illa”. She didn’t want to hang round any more; it was getting dark and would be harder for them to see. ''What should I do?? Tikaani thought again. Could I – Illa interrupted me again. “I have got an idea, why don’t you go find Toklo? If you like him so much, it might make you not distracted and be happy” But it is your choice of what you do Tikaani.” “I will think about it through the night Illa. I was thinking of doing something like that.” Is that a wise choice to make? Leaving my home… ''Tikaani thought. ''What if he doesn’t want me? Chapter 2: Tikaani The sun’s morning light woke Tikaani up the next day. Has my final decision been made? ''Tikaani thought, ''Is yes the right way to go? ''Illa’s nudge gave Tikaani a startle. “Have you made your decision yet?” Illa asked. I could tell that Illa was eager for an answer. “Yes, my decision has been made. I will go under one condition...” “A condition Tikaani, you must be joking!!” Illa laughed. “My condition Illa is that you come along with me” “But Tikaani -” Now it was my turn to interrupt Illa. ''Finally my turn to do it. When was the last time I did it? A few moons ago I think. ''“There are no but’s about it Illa. You come with me or I will be distracted for the rest of my life and I know you don’t want that!” Illa sighed. “Ok, fine! I will come with you Tikaani.” ''Yay!! I convinced her! ''I thought to myself. I chuckled. “Tikaani are you chuckling because you convinced me??” “Of course not Illa” I said to her in a snobby way. ''Can she read my mind?? I hope not! “So when shall we start this ‘search’? We need permission from Aga to leave first.” “Shall we ask her now Tikaani, the sooner we start the quicker we will find him”. “You always seem to have the best answer Illa. I am your friend because of that”. “Really, thanks Tikaani. Let’s go”. As they headed to Aga, the leader of Star Island, Tikaani got nervous, what if this goes wrong? Would Illa and I be allowed to leave?? ''I could tell Illa was nervous too. As we approached Aga, Illa didn’t look nervous so I decided I would try not to even though I was completely nervous. Aga was the first to speak, “Hello Illa and Tikaani, would you like to ask me something?” “Yes” Illa replied to Aga “Tikaani and I would like to travel to find the Tulugaria Lusa, who visited us about a moon ago?” “Why of course you girls can. Please say your good byes to everyone before you go.” “Of course we will Aga”. I finally managed to say something. “Good bye Tikaani and Illa. May the spirits of our white bear ancestors be with you on your journey.” After all their good byes were said, they started to head off. “Why did you say Tulugaria Illa, you know we are not searching for her?” Illa chuckled “It was an excuse to leave. I knew she would say yes to that”. I started to laugh. As Tikaani turned back, she could see Kissimi running up to them and then, he tumbled and landed at Illa’s hind leg. “I come with you Illa. I love you” Kissimi demanded and hugged Illa’s leg.”Aww. That is so cute!” Tikaani and Illa said at the same time and they both laughed. Illa stopped and spoke “Tikaani, this was what I wanted to ask you earlier this morning. I don’t want to leave Kissimi. Can he come with us? I know Kallik would love to see him.” “Why didn’t you say earlier?” Tikaani answered “Of course he can come!” “Hop on my back Kissimi. You will have a good view on my back.” Illa smiled at Kissimi. Kissimi let out a squeal of delight and we headed off again, Tikaani thought moments later, Is it right to bring Kissimi? Let’s hope all goes well on our journey and that I find who I want to find.'' Chapter 3: As moonhigh fell Illa, Tikaani and Kissimi were already exhausted. Don’t tell me we are going to be like this each day until we find Toklo! Tikaani wondered. “We have to rest Illa, we can’t keep going like this till sunrise.” “Ok. You’re right let’s rest”. After they built their make shift den, Tikaani fell straight to sleep. Tikaani had a dream “Toklo, Toklo where are you?” Tikaani called. “I am over here Tikaani” Toklo called back. Tikaani ran to him and then Toklo disappeared. “Over here”. Toklo did the same thing again. Tikaani got confused. “Where is he, why does he keep disappearing?” Tikaani muttered to herself. “Tikaani?” Tikaani saw another Toklo run up to her but this one didn’t disappear. “ Why are you here Tikaani? Why did you come all this way just to find me?” Tikaani had no words to say. “I-I wanted to see you” Tikaani knew inside that that was not the reason. “Ok. You have seen me now so you can go.” “Toklo, why are you wanting me to leave, I want to -” “Tikaani, I said go, so GO!!” Tikaani felt tears trickle down her face and she ran, ran away as far as she could. Tikaani woke up suddenly with a fright. Light was flickering into the make shift den. Was that a sign from above for us to turn back? Should we turn back and not try and find him at all? Kissimi was doing a cute type of snore which calmed Tikaani down about her dream. Illa was already awake. “You are such an early bird Illa” “Bird?? Where?” Illa said confusingly. “Nowhere Illa. Are you a goose?” “How dare you call me a goose Tikaani!! Why did you wake with a startle?” “I had a bad dream Illa, please I don’t want to talk about it.” This commotion must have woken up Kissimi. Kissimi made a big yawn and said “Morni” “Good morning Kissimi,” Illa said affectionally. “How was your sleep?” “I nice and big sleep” Kissimi replied. “He can be so cute sometimes Illa”. Tikaani said after Kissimi finished with another big yawn. “I agree he is cute, for a 3 moon old cub”. Illa, I should go hunt for us. You stay here with Kissimi. I will be back soon”. Chapter 4: Tikaani Illa, Kissimi and Tikaani had been travelling for moons and there was still no sign of Toklo and the others. "If we keep on going like this, I will never be happy!!" Tikaani said angrily. "Tikaani just be patient". Illa said calmly. "My paws are going to fall off anytime soon Illa!" Suddenly Tikaani smelt a scent of bear close by,'' I can smell 2 polar bears a black bear and a grizzly!! I have found Toklo!'' "Illa! Illa! They are over there. I can scent them!" Joy rose in Tikaani as she felt relieved. She had finally found Toklo. "Toklo, Toklo! It's me Tikaani! Look behind you!" Tikaani saw Toklo and his friends pause. Toklo turned around and ran up to Tikaani "Tikaani! You can for me! I can't believe you came all this way for me." As Tikaani and Toklo hugged, Illa came up and said to Toklo "Is Kallik around? I have a surprise for her." "You came too Illa? Kallik is over there" Toklo pointed over to Kallik and the others. "I will be over there Tikaani" "Ok Illa, take - you know who I mean - with you". As soon as Illa was joined with the others Tikaani spluttered out, "Toklo, I want us to be mates." Toklo froze and stared at Tikaani. "Mates Tikaani? We aren't even close friends yet." “I know that Toklo but I love you so much I can't imagine being without you." "Toklo has a small pause and answered, "I guess we can be mates".” We are heading to the River of Lost Bears; want to join with Illa and who else?" Tikaani whispered to Toklo, "It's Kissimi, that's who the surprise was for Kallik and sure we will join". Toklo and Tikaani padded to the others side by side. "Toklo, who's this?" Kallik asked. "This is Tikaani; I met her before we set off to the Melting Sea. I felt embarrassed if I told you about her so I said nothing". Toklo said to Kallik and Lusa. "Tikaani, Is that you?" Yakone asked. "Yakone? You are travelling with them? I missed you so much." Tikaani said happily. "I will always love you my sister and I missed you too" Yakone came and touched muzzles. "You are siblings with her Yakone?" Kallik answered surprised. "Yes we are siblings Kallik." "I have a question to ask you Kallik." Yakone padded up to Kallik "Will you be my mate?" Kallik squealed with delight and rushed to Yakone. "Of course I will Yakone". "Tikaani and I have some news too...” Toklo then spoke "We are mates too." Illa came up to Tikaani. "You’re the best friend Tikaani!" Illa nuged Tikaani's side. Tikaani suddenly noticed that Lusa has started to pad away and then she sat down with her head dipped. "I will be back Toklo" Tikaani padded over to Lusa. "Whats wrong Lusa?" Lusa replied "everyone has a companion except me!" "No you don't Lusa; Illa asked me on the way here if - " Illa came up to them, "Illa will explain...” "Lusa", Illa said "would you like to be Kissimi's sister... until you find a mate at least". "Of course I will Illa!" Lusa squealed and touched muzzles with Illa "Let's go with Kissimi shall we Lusa?" Lusa and Illa bounded off to Kissimi and Tikaani rose and headed back to Toklo.'' Now that we are mates'', Tikaani thought, shall I ask him about starting a family? Chapter 5: They had been travelling for a moon now and Illa, Kissimi and Tikaani were setting in well. A problem had occurred in the last few days between Tikaani and Toklo, Why is he not talking to me? Does he not want me here? Tikaani thought. She hadn't still asked about cubs but the time to ask was now. They were just settling down for the night when Toklo said that he would go hunting. Tikaani went with him. While they were waiting for the scent of prey, Tikaani finally asked, "Toklo, Now that we are mates... is it time we think about having cubs of our own?" Toklo stood frozen and scented the air then they moved on, "Well I don't know Tikaani. I guess we can give it a shot."Tikaani felt overjoyed by the answer to the question. Toklo stopped and scented "I smell lemmings, and whole family of 6!!!!!" "Good one Toklo, and look over there. We need those berries to get them out." Tikaani grabbed the berries from the nearby bush. “If we have cubs Tikaani, you won't be able hunt." "I know that Toklo, that's why I will teach you as much hunting tricks as I can before the cubs arrive." Tikaani smiled to Toklo. "Toklo. Freeze right now." Tikaani had noticed the lemmings were coming out. In a few seconds flat Toklo and Tikaani had caught all the lemmings and were taking them back to the makeshift den where the others where. When they reached back Illa looked at Toklo and Tikaani. "Wow!! 6 lemmings! That's enough to feed us all. Well done! "Toklo and Tikaani just smiled and gave the lemmings to everyone.” I have never seen you so happy Tikaani and Toklo. Is there something you are hiding from us all?" Toklo and Tikaani nodded to each other signaling to tell them the news. Toklo was the first to speak. "Tikaani and I are....." “Are what Toklo???" Yakone said. Tikaani finished the sentence. "We are expecting cubs!!!" Yakone stood up and stared, "You two are expecting cubs???? Oh my gosh. Congrats!!!" Thanks Yakone" Toklo and Tikaani said at the same time. “If you are expecting our cubs soon Tikaani, you should go rest" said Toklo. Tikaani and Toklo padded off into their makeshift den. Chapter 6: Tikaani It had been 8 moons after Toklo and Tikaani had announced of them expecting cubs and it was close for Tikaani and Toklo's cubs to be born. The group had been travelling slower because of 2 polar bears expecting. Last moon Kallik had 2 unexpected cubs. Tikaani was going slower than ever and it was making her and Toklo worried,'' why am I so heavy and slow? As soon as the cubs are here I will be fine.'' Toklo spoke soon after this thought was finished, "Tikaani, Don't worry about the cubs, they will be here soon and our lives will change." "I know, I am excited and worried Tikaani. I am excited about having cubs, but what if they are not perfect?" "They will be perfect Tikaani". Tikaani felt pain and stopped. Toklo looked back and asked her, "Are you ok?" "Yeah, I am fine Toklo." Tikaani started moving again. Another pain stopped and this made Tikaani lie down, and start to breathe heavily. This made Tikaani scared and she called out "Toklo!! Toklo, help me!" Toklo stopped and turned around. "Tikaani! They are coming right?" "Yes! I can't move." Pain surged through Tikaani and she gave a yelp. Every one ran to her and helped Toklo made a den. A few minutes later a den was made and Tikaani was struggling in. She finally made it in and couldn't remain calm. "I am scared Toklo. I am scared!" "You will be fine Tikaani." Toklo said calmly. "Kallik, Lusa. What would Ujurack do?" "Well there are no herbs around Toklo." Lusa said, "What about she eats snow?" Kallik questioned. "Is that a bit seal brained Kallik?" Tikaani was trying to speak. The pain was getting worse "HELP!" Toklo started to panic. "Tikaani you have to eat some snow." "What??? Toklo are you crazy!" "That's the only thing we can do. Remember, it will all be over soon." Toklo scooped up some snow and started to feed it to Tikaani. "The pain!!! It hurts!" The pain was continuously getting worse, “it’s getting worse" Soon Lusa made a noise "awwww, Tikaani the cub's perfect." "Tikaani." Toklo put a cub in front of Tikaani. "They are perfect." Tikaani calmed down and looked relieved at Toklo and the cub. "Toklo are there any more?" Toklo but a paw on Tikaani's belly. Toklo look surprised. "One more." Pain started up again. "Oh no the pain again!" "Eat more snow Tikaani. It won't be worse than the first. Remember I have experienced it for myself" Kallik said with a cub the top of her, "Be calm". "You are nearly there Tikaani" Toklo said, "One more pain then it's over. Can you give one more push?" Tikaani pushed and Toklo put another cub infront of them. "There, all finished Tikaani"."Tikaani! Toklo look." Lusa said. Tikaani was falling to sleep and soon she became un conscious. Chapter 7: Tikaani "Mother? Where am I?" "I am so proud my sweet daughter." Tikaani heard her mother speak. "Mother!" "I was completely scared! You weren't there with me!" "I was there with you my daughter. I always am and always will." "Mother, I can't be a mother to 2!" Tikaani said. "Tikaani I had 3 cubs and I wasn't stressed. You can do 2. Remember you have Toklo, Lusa and Illa to help. You will be fine I promise.' Tikaani's mother started to disappear. "Mother!" Light suddenly came into sight and she was awake again. "Toklo?" "Tikaani! You are ok!" Toklo nuged into Tikaani's flank. "Ouch. Toklo be careful." Tikaani gave a chuckle. “It’s getting dark. We should all rest." Yakone said and padded off with his family. "Illa, wait. I have a question." "Yes Tikaani?" Illa answered. "Illa, would you like to be my sister and be our cubs' aunt?" "Of course Tikaani!" "Illa can you tell Lusa she can help with my cubs' aswell if she wants." "Ok, Tikaani I will. Congrats on the 2 cubs" Illa padded off. Toklo sighed and sat next to Tikaani. "What shall we call our cubs Toklo?" "Tikaani, we have to check the gender first. It looks like a female and male." "I have always wanted to have a male and female cub. This will be the perfect family." Tikaani smiled and stroked Toklo's head with her muzzle. "Yes it will be Tikaani." Toklo smiled back. "Ok, names. You choose the she bear and I chose the male bear. Oh, I forgot! We have 2 grolar bear cubs." "Oh yeah." Tikaani replied. "What about Akitla? It's perfect for her fur colour." "What does it mean Tikaani?" "It means snow falling on water. It's a cute name" "That's the perfect name Tikaani. Now it's time for this you cubs name". Toklo stroked the male cub gently and the cub gave a howl. "What about Maguyuk?" "Let me guess Toklo, It means river." "No Tikaani it means howler." "That name is perfect Toklo!." "Tikaani, you should get some rest. I will hunt for you in the morning." Tikaani drifted off to sleep. Tikaani dreamt of her expecting again and have another 2 cubs. Tikaani wailed as she saw that the second cub she had died. She was terrified and woke up suddenly. "Toklo, Toklo." Tikaani nuged Toklo awake. "Yes Tikaani." "Toklo I had a dream.. it might happen! I don't want it to! " What was your dream Tikaani? Then we should go back to sleep" Tikaani shivered and cuddled her cubs closer to her " The dream was this...' '''I dreamt of me expecting again and having another 2 cubs. I wailed as I saw that the second cub which was born had died. I don't want that to happen." Tikaani saw Toklo shiver. "yes, we don't want that happening. If it does we shall be prepared. We know what to do now. Time to get back to sleep." As Tikaani drifted back into sleep she heard her mother say, '''Don't worry, I am here. I will protect you from any harm that might come you or your family’s way' . Chapter 8: Tikaani woke up with a squeal of delight. Tikaani saw Toklo with a mouthful of prey. "Wow Toklo. Great Catch!" "Thanks, All your tricks helped me! It looks like Mr over ther is hungry." Tikaani looked over and saw that Maguyuk was near a sharp piece of rock. Tikaani got a startle and grabbed Maguyuk and put him infront of her. "There." Tikaani, Toklo and their cubs ate as a happy family. "Well should we head outside of a little bit so we can decide what to do." "Are you sure we shoulf do that Toklo? I know they are covered in fur and big enough to leave but, is it safe to take them out?" "You need some fresh air Tikaani. You have been in this den for 2 days now." "I know of let's go out." "Ok Tikaani. I will call the others." It was hard for Tikaani to get out becasue she had to becareful where to put her paws. "Finally I am out." She said and sat on the crunchy snow with her 2 adorable cubs. Tikaani first saw Lusa come out of her den, Illa and KIssimi were folowing her. They came over to her." Hey Tikaani. I would love to help you with your cubs." Lusa said happily. "Wow! They have grown so much in 2 days!" "I think the feedinf has made then grow Lusa." Tikaani smiled back. "Are the other's up?" Yes they are Tikaani. Toklo has gone to get the other 3." Toklo came back to them with Kallik, Yakone and their cub. "Ok everyone is here." Tikaani curled up with her cubs as Toklo spoke and Lusa padded next to her. "What is going to be our plan? Is it wise to make our home here or shall we move on? Everyone shall say which one they prefer." "Yakone and I were thinking about that last moonhigh. We think it is wise to stay here. There is lots of prey and space for the cubs to roam about in also." Kallik was the first to speak. "I enjoy this place actually Toklo." Lusa spoke after Kallik had finished. "Kissimi and I would like to stay too." Illa said. "Tikaani," Toklo padded over to her and whispered in her ear, "Shall we stay?" Tikaani gave a nod. "I think this is the best place to have a family." Toklo padded over to his spot. "Ok. Our descision has been made. We will stay here." everyone raised a paw. Tikaani heard a squeal form Maguyuk and he was wriggling around. "i will go feed him. want to help me Lusa?" "Sure!" Tikaani, Maguyuk, Altika and Lusa padded of into the den behind Tikaani. Chapter 9: "So Lusa..." Tikaani said as they settled down to rest. "Where can I find some food to give my cubs?" "Well Tikaani, While I was with Illa, if found some herbs which we didn't even know was there that you could of used when you had the cubs."Lusa scraped away the snow and found some herbs. "This will keep Maguyuk and Alkita's tummies full until we get some prey." Kallik poked her head in through the entrance of the den, "Yakone, Toklo and I are going to search this area Do you mind taking care of Shatala for me?" " Of course Kallik. We don't mind don't we Tikaani?" "Yes, we don't mind Kallik." Tikaani replied. Kallik nuged Shatala in the den. "We will be back by moon high for sure."Shatala wailed for her mother. Lusa gave Shatala a tickle and she stoped wailing. "Let's feed Shatala." Tikaani commented and picked up some herbs. *** Kallik,Toklo and Yakone returned with some good news."We have a big territory space which will soon be ours. There is a cave nearby which will fit us all. We will move there tomorrow." Toklo reported. "We will mark our territory when we catch prey tomorrow.Let's all settle for the night." " Thanks for looking after Shatala, Tikaani and Lusa." Yakone thanked. " No problem Yakone." Lusa passed Shatala to Yakone. "I better be going with Illa and Kissimi. See you tomorrow Tikaani." Lusa smiled. " Bye Lusa, thanks fir your help." Tikaani replied to Lusa. Toklo settled made himself comfortable in the den." So the search went well Toklo?" " Yes it did Tikaani, no-one inhabits in this territory." "That's a good sign." Tikaani commented. Tikaani and Toklo had both noticed that each cub had curled up to their parents. "It looks like that Alkita likes your fur Tikaani. '' '' More Coming Soon. Chapter 10: Coming Soon Category:Fanfictions Category:Roleplays Category:Midnight Snow's fanfic's